


The Shadow of Heroes

by Black_Kuro



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Kuro/pseuds/Black_Kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after Ganons attempted rise for power and all is still, Zelda rules over her kingdom with a fair eye and the Hero sits by her side protecting all. But what happened to the remains of Ganons followers. In particular one boy who resents the Hero more than all others.<br/>"This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time. Listen to the Nocturne of Shadow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this, its my first fic so it'll be pretty rough around the edges so please bear with me. :)

"The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days..."

At least the Sheikah child had some common sense. She knew.

"The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule . . . If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil."

And yet, every time, the Goddesses let said evil come back to life and just leave that idiot to deal with him. Useless.

"When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for us to say goodbye!"

And yet, you will return and he will return. Just an endless cycle of murder and war and hatred.

"This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time. Listen to the Nocturne of Shadow."

This is always how it ends, as the shadows absorb even time itself. This is how its always been and how it always will be. The shadows are always there even after the so called 'Hero' has saved Hyrule again and Zelda is peacefully watching over her kingdom. All rubbish. Neither ever did anything to clean up the remains of Ganons followers and here we still are. Three years laters and just milling around trying to stay out of pretty much everyones way.

The Gerudo denied taking any part in his attempted conquest. The only survivers that were still loyal to Ganons cause were King Dodongo, Volvagia, Morpha and myself. Well, some ReDeads survived too but it took about a week before the Hyrulean Army hunted and culled the last of them. After a few years word got around that Dodongo and Volvagia were executed for their crimes and the armies next stop was Lake Hylia. That is when I left, promising Morpha that I would be back once I had dealt with the army. Not for her, not for Ganon. I did it because the 'Hero' deserved to be taught a lesson.


End file.
